Love is hard, Dave
by FromTheVoidOfMyMind
Summary: (((TRIGGERS: CUTTING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ACTIONS, DRUG ABUSE))) Dave is having the best day. He was going to propose to John. But John had other plans. He was packing his stuff up in boxes. Moving out. After that Dave tries to end his life. But what happened behind the scenes of John's leaving?
1. Chapter 1 - Love short lived

I was on my way home from getting something for dinner that night, and I happened to make a wrong turn in the car John and I shared. As I was finding a way back onto the road, I noticed a engagement ring store. With almost no hesitation, I hit the brakes and parked. I walked into the store and picked out a pair of gold wedding bands, and placed a special order for them to be engraved and picked up the next day.

With that I felt happier than I had in a long time. I drove home already making plans on where I was going to take John. Hell, I made a reservation as I was walking up the stairs to the tiny apartment they shared. In three days time, I would would be getting on one knee at the best table there, proclaiming his my love to John. Asking to spend the rest of our lives together. But that was shattered to a million pieces when I opened the door to the apartment.

I stood there for a moment stunned, just watching John pack all his things into boxes.

"J-John?" I stammered, dropping my keys.

"I'm leaving Dave. " He did not look up at me. "I know you'll understand one day Dave. You just have to trust me that this is for the best."

"No...John…What did I do to hurt you? Please tell me!" I cried. "I just wanna keep things right!"

John shook his head and left, pausing at the door to say "The neighbors will bring the boxes down." and he was gone.

I tangled my hands in my hair and slowly sat on the ground. Soon tears began to blur my vision. What did I do to deserve this? How did I hurt my baby so badly?

Later that day I was in the shower, my razor torn apart and blades on the floor of the tub. I reached down and picked up one blade, holding it to my arm, letting it touch just the surface of my skin. In a sudden movement I had dragged the blade across my arm, and blood immediately beginning to pour from the slice.

'Ah...' I thought. 'that feels nice...'

And I did it again and again until my arm was criss-crossed in cuts, all of them bleeding.

That night I went to bed with my arm wrapped in an Ace bandage and my eyes filled with tears. I already took a week off work. I wouldn't be able to do anything right for a while. Not while he was gone. The room felt foreign without his body on the other side of the bed. Without the movie posters on the walls.

Without his arms holding me. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

My final thought of the first kiss I shared with John.

But now he was gone.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family and rings

When I woke up the next morning I turned to face the other side of the bed on instinct. It took me a moment to remember yesterday. To remember the events of yesterday. Sighing I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. It read 8:07 AM. Good thing I took time off from work. I'd be late. I stretched out my arm to grab my shades just to feel a shooting pain in my arm. Startled for a moment, I looked at my arm to see it wrapped in a slightly bloodied bandage.

"Oh yeah. Probably should wash that." I said to myself. I got up and out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I took off the bandage to find my skin in ribbons and stained red. Turning on a gentle stream of water I rinse what I can off me, then put on some Neosporin and a new bandage.

I put on a robe and went to the front door to get the paper. But instead of the paper, sat an envelope with my name on it. In the corner, in small, blue letters, it said 'Egbert, John'. I picked it up and after holding it for a moment, I opened the envelope and looked at the single note card inside.

'I'm sorry, Strider.'

I laughed a bit. If he was sorry then he'd of never left in the first place. The phone rang. I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dave?" A familiar voice came through.

"Rose? Is that you?" It's been a while since I'd talked to my sister.

"Yes. John went to Jade's house last night, saying he left you. Are you okay?" She had deep concern in her voice.

"Yeah I guess." I replied not very convincingly.

"Well you don't sound that way. I'm in the airport, I'll be there in 6 hours. At least be dressed, okay?"

"What? Rose wa-." And she hung up. She lived four-thousand miles away and managed to get a flight to here for a day-of-purchase-flight.

I knew my sister was clever but damn. I put the phone back on its stand and went back to my room to get dressed. I heard my phone buzz with a call. Picking it up, It played an auto-message letting me know that the rings I bought were ready for purchase.

'Might as well get them. I can still sell them, I guess.'

Two hours later I was back in our...my...apartment holding the box in my hand. I stared at it for a long time before slowly opening it. Two gold bands sat in the box,one on top of the other. I picked them up and looked on the engraving on the outside of each one.

Mine said 'I'm your breath'

John's said 'till` the end of time'

"If only it was true, my love." I mumbled. I decided to put both rings on. I then lay on the couch and stared at my hand, watching the gold glisten on my fingers. And I soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - A visit and Decision

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Dave. Dave! Wake up stupid!"

"Huh? What is it Joh-ROSE?" I jumped to find us face-to face.

"What the hell sis! Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" I grumbled, a hand on my chest. I sat up.

"Sorry Dave. I've been here for an hour and just got bored waiting for you to wake up." she said, slightly annoyed.

"Wait a second...how the actual fuck did you get in my Fifth-Floor apartment?" I asked, suddenly realizing where we were and that she was here.

"You really need to find a better spot for the spare key than on top of the door frame, genius." She replied in a flat tone. Rose then walked to the other side of the room where she had put her luggage. She opened a pocket to one of the bags and pulled out a sheet of paper. I looked at her.

"What the hell is that?" I asked gesturing to the paper.

"This is today's to-do list." She said proudly.

"No. Hell no. Hell fucking no. I'm not going anywhere today." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Well you get to stay for like half an hour while I make a quick errand." Rose replied.

"Ugh fine." I grumbled.

"Just stay awake and watch TV or something, okay Evad?" She asked me.

"Fine. And I've told you to not call me that!" I said in a slightly angry tone of voice.

"Whatever. I'm taking your car." She grabbed her purse and the car keys and left.

In a sudden flash of anger, I stood and ran to the bathroom, reaching in and grabbing my leftover anti-depressant pills. Next I went to my room and grabbed a stack of paper and a pen. As a last stop I went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, then sat at the coffee table in the front room. I took three papers from the pile and began to write.


	4. Chapter 4 - Good bye letters

Rose,

You are my sister. You are my best friend. I love you. And I'm sorry your the last one to see me well. So for you I leave my books. I have many that no one knows about, not even John. They are in the locked closet at the end of the hall, and they are all yours for your times of sorrow.

Forever your brother,

Evad Dave Strider.

Jade,

We were lovers, then friends. I'm glad we end here at a strong respect and friendship. So for you, I leave my collection of swords and throwing stars. And the single gun in my clothes closet, behind my socks. I hope that you treasure these and think of me as I was. A person.

My highest respects,

Dave Strider.

John,

You are the one I wanted to spent my life with. To share everything with. To be happy with. Forever. So I now want you to take the top ring on my finger and put it on. It was what I was going to use to propose to you with in a few days. Now read them. Mine then yours. See? That's what I was going to say before I asked if you'd marry me. Now I want you to have possession of everything that I did not give To Rose and Jade. It will mean I am...was serious about everything. I love you more than anything John. I want you to know that.

Loves with all my heart and soul and body and mind,

David Kird Strider.


	5. Chapter 5 - All is gone for Dave

I carefully folded each letter and wrote the corresponding names on each one. Then I stacked them in a tidy pile on the table. I took the medication bottle in hand and opened it.

Still full.

One by one I downed them all, taking sips of water in between. The room began to sway.

I heard the door open and looked over.

The last thing I saw was Rose walking in.

The last thing I heard was her scream.

Then all went silent and black.


	6. Chapter 6 - John's plan

I felt guilty for hurting Dave like that. But it was the only way I could think of to give him a unique proposal. I wasn't going to use a ring yet. I'd give that to him later. I'd be taking his hands in mine, getting down on one knee and proposing in front of their new house.

The house was small, I'll admit it, but it sure beat the tiny apartment.

I pulled the last box from the truck and put it on the ground slamming the back shut. I walked up to the front and leaned into the window, finding that Jade had set up a video chat with Rose.

"Are we still a-go for the plan, Rose?" I asked

"John, sweetie, we've been through this a billion times. Yes. I took time off work and will leave the airport tomorrow morning." She replied.

"John, everything will turn out fine. Dave will say yes, he will move in to the house, you will live happily ever after. Okay? Now go put that box inside so I can to take you to my house and we can sleep before the big day tomorrow." Jade lectured me

"Yeah yeah. Give me a moment, will ya?" I replied

"Okay Rose, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a safe flight!" I exclaimed. Then I left the girls to talk and put the box inside. After one last look at my...our…new house I closed and locked the door .

By the time I got back to the to the truck, Jade had finished her conversation with Rose and had closed the laptop. I climbed in and she started the car.

"Okay here's the deal. I'll drop you off at my house, and you can get dinner or something, and I'll go pick up my car. It'll take about half an hour." She explained as she pulled onto the road.

"Done deal. But bring back Taco Bell." I replied

"Fine." she breathed


	7. Chapter 7 -Happy day, Sad shock

The night went by in a blur. The only things on my mind were 'Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Marriage Dave Dave Dave Dave'.

The next morning was the same. I caught snippets of the day.

Dashing up to the old apartment to leave a note for Dave

Setting up my things in the new house.

Jade and I getting fitted for our suits.

A brief video chat with Rose to approve her dress.

Then things came into focus as the time grew nearer and nearer. I took a shower and went to pick up the suits for Jade and I. On the way home I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Looking at it I saw it was Rose. That was odd. Why would she be calling. She should be out with Dave right now. I answered it.

"Hel-" I started to say

"John? John! It's Dave! We're on the way to the hospital on Furgery street! Get Jade and get your ass over here now!" She said frantically.

"No wai-" and she hung up.

I started to panic. Hitting the gas, I swerved in and out of traffic, screeching into Jade's driveway in less than two minutes. Leaving the car on, I sprinted into the house, finding Jade crossing the front hall with a cake in hands. I snacthed her wrist and yanked her out the door to the car. I practically threw her into the passenger seat before scrambling into the drivers. Slamming the door shut, I speed out of the driveway and tore down the street.

"Johnathan Egbert! You slow this car down this instant or I swear I'll-" she started to scream.

"Dave's in the hospital and Rose is frantic! Now shut up and hold on, I'm about to turn!" I snapped

With a screech of the wheels I turned the car, making it go on two wheels. With the hospital in sight, I pushed the gas to make the car go as fast as it could. The moment we were by the parking lot I hit the brakes and heard at least one wheel pop. Not giving it any other thoughts, I ripped the key from the ignition and ran as fast as I could to the lobby. In mere seconds I spotted Rose shaking and crying, talking to a doctor.

I stormed right up to her and calmly said,

"My name is Johnathan Enaj Egbert and my fiancé came in with this girl and I demand to see him this instant."

She looked at me with a small flash of fear go through her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. Your fiancé or not, he will not be taking any visitors at the moment. He should be able within the hour, though."

"Lady, I did not commit numerous traffic violations to get here just to know that I'm not allowed to even look through a damn window." I replied, my voice quivering.

"I-I don't con-controll th-that, sir. Th-the head doc-doctor does. A-and he's with y-your fiancé r-right now and s-says no one's to b-bother him and his n-nurses." she stammered.

In a quiet, almost a whisper voice, i said, "Wrong. Answer."

Then all hell broke loose. And it all came from me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rose Arrives

Ugh jet lag always sucked.

But you gotta do what you gotta do to see your brother in one of the happiest moments of his life.I managed to find my luggage real fast and I calmly walked through the busy airport to the car I had Jake make wait for me outside.

An hour later I was dragging my things to Dave's door. I knocked. No answer. I reached up and felt on top of the door frame for a key. Bada-bing bada-boom, low and behold, there it was. Idiots. I put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door. Ahead was the front room, with Dave asleep on the couch.

Why did I seem surprised? I dragged my things inside and shut the door. Maybe I'll let him sleep for a while.

I flipped on the TV and raided his fridge. With Animal Planet on in the background, I rummaged through the shelves in the fridge.

Pizza.

Carrots.

Some kind of meat.

Milk.

And a random bowl with nothing in it.

Maybe the freezer will be better?

Nope. Not even Ice Cream.

Giving up on my hunt for food I retreated back to the front room and saw he was snoozing away.

'I should wake….him….up….' I thought, slowly getting distracted by a Giant Octopus Documentary. 'Maybe later….'

An hour later the credits rolled by and I snapped out of my trance. Looking over at the couch I saw that Dave was still asleep, and had only moved a bit, and his sunglasses had started to fall off. Sighing I stood and walked over, then shook his shoulder.

"Dave. Dave! Wake up stupid!"

"Huh? What is it Joh-ROSE?" He jumped to find us face-to face.

"What the hell sis! Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" He grumbled, a hand on his chest. He sat up.

"Sorry Dave. I've been here for an hour and just got bored waiting for you to wake up."I replied, slightly annoyed.

"Wait a second...how the actual fuck did you get in my Fifth-Floor apartment?" Dave asked, his eyes squinted.

"You really need to find a better spot for the spare key than on top of the door frame, genius." I replied in a flat tone. Then I walked to the other side of the room where my luggage was. Opening a pocket, I retrieved a sheet of paper.

"What the hell is that?" He asked gesturing to the paper.

"This is today's to-do list." I promptly replied.

"No. Hell no. Hell fucking no. I'm not going anywhere today." He growled, putting his head in his hands.

"Well you get to stay for like half an hour while I make a quick errand." I replied.

"Ugh fine." He grumbled.

"Just stay awake and watch TV or something, okay Evad?" I asked him.

"Fine. And I've told you to not call me that!" He said in a slightly angry tone of voice.

"Whatever. I'm taking your car." I grabbed my purse and the car keys and left.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Final Sight

After a few episodes of trial-and-error I found the car. It was a new-ish Buick with a pleasant silver color. I got in and instantly saw the adorable little photo of John and Dave hanging from the rearview mirror. They were is a fancy restaurant, both in fine suits. Dave didn't have his glasses on, and they were staring into each others eyes, holding hands on the table.

The love between them was unbearable! I couldn't wait until this afternoon! Sighing with a smile, I turned on the car and turned on the GPS on my iPhone. Pulling out of the parking garage I turned onto the road, on my way to a dress shop.

Soon I had arrived and there was young man at the counter. He had slicked back air and wore a almost black purple suit.

"Hello ma'am. Is there anything in particular you're looking for today?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, actually. I'd like a purple floor-length strapless. My Ex-Boyfriend is proposing to my brother tomorrow." I said after a moment.

"Hmmm...I think I know exactly what you're looking for." he said, then whisked away to behind a back room. He returned a few minutes later holding a black bag.

"I think this will suit your frame fine and not take too much away from you brother and his boyfriend." He said as he unzipped the bag.

Inside was a flowing gown that would hug my midsection in a smooth bind, then flow like a waterfall to the ground. The purple varied drastically and oh-so-slightly at the same time.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"I, I think I need to put it on…" I replied. I took the dress off the hangar and dashed to the changing rooms. I put it on and made a video call to Jake and Jane, to see if Jake thought it was appropriate for his wedding proposal.

"Hi Rose!" Jade said as she opened the chat.

"Hi…" John said, with a goofy grin on his face. I giggled.

"John what do you think?" I asked, stepping back from the laptop.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, that'll be fine." He said, a bit distant.

"Okay, since John is clearly in Dave Land, what do you think, Jade?" I asked.

"I think it looks lovely. See you in a few hours?" She replied with a giggle.

"Of course. See you later. I need to go pick up Dave for his suit." I waved and hung up.

I took the dress off and put my normal clothes back on. I left the changing rooms and carried the dress to the counter, where the young man was waiting.

"Is that the one?" He asked, a big grin on his face.

I nodded. "Yes. By the way, I'm Rose, what's your name?" I asked as I placed the dress on the counter.

He looked a bit surprised at the question. he scanned the tag and said, "Me? I'm Cronus."

"Handsome name. How much?" I said with a smirk.

"Eighty-four even. You got a boyfriend doll?"

"Nope. Girlfriend, though." I said as I swiped my Credit Card.

"Aw too bad. Have a nice day any way." He said surprisingly bright.

"You too." And I left.

Ten minutes later I was back at the apartment and unlocked the door.

Then I saw the pill bottle and empty cup.

And Dave falling over.

And I screamed on the top of my lungs.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ambulance Ride

I dropped the dress and ran to his side. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him to no avail. A voice called out behind me.

"Who's hurt!?" A figure was in the doorway but I could not make out any features because of the tears.

"Help! Call 9-1-1! Tell them he tried to drug himself to death!" I cried holding Dave's head to my chest. I heard the steps pound away. I wiped what I could from my eyes and noticed a stack of papers on the table; the top one had my name on it. I heard sirens. Quickly I grabbed them and stuffed them in my bra, out of fear that the paramedics would take them to use as their stupid useless 'evidence'. There was a patter of footsteps that got louder and louder. EMTs burst into the room with a large black box and a stretcher.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to step away from the man so we can help." I shook my head. Two of the paramedics approached and wrestled me from Dave. I screamed and fought them, I'm pretty sure at least one of them will end up with bruises. As they dragged me away they placed Dave on the stretcher and removed the Ace bandage that covered his arm. On his arm I saw many cuts, only a day or two old. I gasped and stopped struggling. I couldn't believe what we had done. They put a needle in his arm and attached a bag filled with clear liquid. They picked him up and started walking away. By now the Paramedics had released me and it was all I could do to no not shove them forward.

Once we were in the ambulance I sat right next to him and held his hand. I reached out with a shaky and and removed his sunglasses, which were now cracked. I held them close to my heart and shook, not making a sound. A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and a young woman sat next to me. Her eyes were filled worry.

"He used to be so happy. He was the brave knight of all our close group of friends. He said he'd be by our side for all of time." I said in a shaky, quiet voice. She was silent for a moment.

"Okay. This is why we need your help. If he is to continue to be here, we at least need his name, date of birth, and age." She had a nervous look on her face.

"His name id Davis Kird Strider. He is 25 years old and was born on December 3rd, 1995."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Sister."

"Does he have a Girlfriend or anyone else he was particularly close to?" With that my head snapped up and I fumbled for my phone in my pocket. In a flash I had dialed John's number.

"Hel-" I heard him began. But I didn't need his big 'hello talks' now. No time.

"John? John! It's Dave! We're on the way to the hospital on Furgery street! Get Jade and get your ass over here now!" I yelled, close to hysterics.

"No wai-" and I hung up.

I took some deep breaths I felt the ambulance turn and back up. The paramedics opened the door and pulled him through it and into the lobby. I ran after them only to find myself being stopped by a doctors outstretched arm. Too exhausted to fight back, I stood there.

"Ma'am, he'll be fine. Just give the doctors time. Okay? Does he have an allergy to any medication?" The doctor asked.

"No." I said to her. At that moment I heard feet slapping the ground. Then John was there with a face that looked like a lion about to rip your head off.

"My name is Johnathan Enaj Egbert and my fiancé came in with this girl and I demand to see him this instant." He managed to say calmly.

She looked at him with a hint of fear. "I'm sorry, sir. Your fiancé or not, he will not be taking any visitors at the moment. He should be able within the hour, though."

"Lady, I did not commit numerous traffic violations to get here just to know that I'm not allowed to even look through a damn window."his voice began to quiver.

"I-I don't con-controll th-that, sir. Th-the head doc-doctor does. A-and he's with y-your fiancé r-right now and s-says no one's to b-bother him and his n-nurses." she stammered.

In a quiet, almost a whisper voice, John said, "Wrong. Answer."

Then all hell broke loose. With a roar he shoved her to the ground and took off down the hall.

"John no!" I screamed taking off after him.

"John! Get back here!" I heard Jade yell. Slowly she came up behind me and slowly pulled ahead. I guess there are perks to being on the track team.


	11. Chapter 11 -Jade's turn

John tore out of the car and to the lobby.

"John!" I tried to yell after him. No use, he was already gone.

"Dammit…" I mumbled. I got out of the car and locked it. I jogged to the lobby-it's a pain to run in heels. As I entered I saw John shove a doctor to the ground.

"John no!" Rose screamed, taking off after him. Jegus. Here we go.

I kicked off my heels and burst into a full out sprint, slowly pulling ahead of Rose I called out,

"John get back here!" I felt my feet hit the ground harder and harder, and I slowly gained on him. When I was a few feet away I launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Ahh! Jade get the hell off me!" He screamed, fighting back. Soon Rose had come and got on top of him. Five minutes later he had stopped fighting and was reduced to sobs.

"M-my baby b-b-boy is in there...and he'd gon-gon-gonna die be-because of me.." He stuttered through his tears.

"Shhhh, John. I found him right after he did it. He will be okay. I promise." Rose said, her voice wavering. We all slowly sat up, and Rose and I cradled John in our arms.

The hour seemed to drag on. Johns sobs soon softened to short breaths. A doctor came up and kneeled down.

"Sir? He's in room nine." She said, then she stood up and left. Slowly we all stood and I took John's hand in mine as though he was a small child. When we got to the room, I put John in front. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

"Dave?" He asked. Daves head turned toward the door as we entered.I noticed he had a tube in his hand. He huffed and frowned.

"What are you doing here John?" He said bitterly. He pressed a button and sat up.

"I'm here because I love you, Dave. I love you more than you could ever think." John said, close to tears.

"Then why'd you leave me?"

"Because there was something I need to do." He said approaching Dave.

"Wait." Dave said. "Rose, did you happen to pick up the notes I left on the table? Her head poped up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She reached into her bra and pulled out three slips of paper.

"Give those out."

"O-okay...here Jade, and this one's yours Jade." She handed our letters to us.

"Read them." And we did.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rose's Letter

Rose,

You are my sister. You are my best friend. I love you. And I'm sorry your the last one to see me well. So for you I leave my books. I have many that no one knows about, not even John. They are in the locked closet at the end of the hall, and they are all yours for your times of sorrow.

Forever your brother,

Evad Dave Strider.

I read my letter and looked up at Dave, tears in my eyes. He really loved me. He really cared. How could we not think of him? How could we not think of how this would hurt Dave. He was our bad-ass knight who never seemed to care. I never thought that he would have all this bottled up inside him.


	13. Chapter 13 - Jade's Letter

Jade,

We were lovers, then friends. I'm glad we end here at a strong respect and friendship. So for you, I leave my collection of swords and throwing stars. And the single gun in my clothes closet, behind my socks. I hope that you treasure these and think of me as I was. A person.

My highest respects,

Dave Strider.

I started to cry. He still remembered what we were. I remember that love. I remember those times. I remember the pain at the end. How could I seem so selfish as to not think about how it would hurt Dave? I felt horrible. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I had no words. There was no way for me to say how sorry I was.


	14. Chapter 14 - John's letter

I refused to look at my letter. I had no need to see it as he was still here, and could tell me. I looked over at the girls. Rose was shaking and on the verge of tears. Jade had given up on being tough and was letting tears roll silently down her cheeks. I reached out and put the paper in Dave's hand. But I felt two new things. I turned his hand over to reveal two gold rings.

"Wedding bands?" I said, looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled and nodded his head. He said nothing. So I did.

"Yes." His eyes went wide, his mouth opened a bit and spread it to a smile. He gave a small gasp and jumped forward, throwing his arms around my neck and his lips on mine. After a brief moment I put my arms around him and kissed him back. I heard some giggling and then a door close. We pulled from each other and stared into eachothers eyes for what felt like forever.

"You wanna know why I left? I was going to propose to you in front of a special surprise I got for you."

"And what might this surprise be?"

"Mmmmm you have to wait until you get out." He gave a fake pout.

"I guess that's fair."

"I know." And I kissed him again and again, trying to get back all the kisses we almost missed.


	15. Epilogue Part 1

Dave stands in his dressing room. He is in a black suit with a red shirt and a blue tie. He left his glasses at the house. As he looks in the full-length mirror, Jade spins around and around him, clipping off loose threads, adjusting his tie, fixing his hair. A knock on the door alerts them that it is time for Dave to wait at the alter. Jade and Dave smiled at each other.

"You ready for your big day, Dave?"

After a moment he replied.

"Yes Jade. I am." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

John stands in his dressing room. He is in a white suit with a blue shirt and a red tie. As he looks in the full-length mirror, Rose spins around and around him, clipping off loose threads, adjusting his tie, fixing his hair. A knock on the door alerts them that it is time for John to walk down the aisle. Rose and John smiled at each other.

"You ready for your big day?"

After a moment he replied.

"Yes Rose. I sure am." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

Dave stands under arch at the alter. Only Jade stands behind him. He could trust no others to stand beside him on a day as important as this. He looks behind him at Jade, who stands there in a strapless green dress that splits up the side. Rose stands on the other side of the aisle in a flowing purple dress, roses adorning one shoulder. the music starts playing. John appears at the end of the aisle. Everyone rises and her begins to walk towards Dave.

* * *

John takes deep breaths as he stands just outside the doors to the aisle. He looks at his finger where his Promise Ring would be soon. He hears the music play. He stands in front of the doors as they swing open. He sees Dave standing there, smiling back. And John walks down the aisle, taking Dave's hands when they meet.


	16. Epilogue Part 2

Once John arrives, he takes my hands in his and we stare into each other's eyes. The Minister has us say our common vows. Then it is time for our personal vows.

"Johnathan Enaj Egbert, you are what fills me with life. Three months ago, when I thought you had left, I tried to end it. The scars on my arm, in a way, will be there to remind us that we will go through hard times, but we need to work through them. I want to be with you until the end of time, until we each take our last breath. And on this day, I David Kird Strider, take you to be my husband, my best friend. Forever and always."


	17. Epilogue Part 3

Once Dave arrives, I put my hands in his and we stare into each other's eyes. The Minister has us say our common vows. Then it is time for our personal vows.

Dave says his, and starts tearing up.

"David Kird Strider. A few months ago, is actually something I never want to forget for the rest of my life. It shows the dedication you had to me, wanting to prove there was no one else for you. And it proves mine, as I am still wondering to this day how I wasn't arrested. The details are locked in a box, between the four of us standing here, but more so between the two of us. I never will let us get to that point again, no matter how bad we fight. No matter what happens. So here we stand on this day, together, and I, Jonathan Enaj Egbert, am taking you, David Kird Strider to me my husband, friend, and partner in the journey of life until time takes its toll and takes our breaths away."


	18. Epilogue Part 4

Dave and John said their "I Do"s, and went on to live happy lives. They hit hard streaks and happy ones. But they never stopped loving one another and never, ever let things get as bad as they once had.

Never again the promised themselves.

Never again was a promise they kept.

* * *

**The End**


	19. CREDITS

Okay okay okay okay.

So they story is indeed mine, but I got my ideas for it from gayforthewindyboy. I highly recommend you go and read his stories!

Go on!

...

Why are you still here?

I SAID GO

GO NOW


End file.
